The Farewell Song
by thebelloflove
Summary: Zeus has a plan. Certain gods were chosen to study in a school for the gods for one year. But just studying humans wouldn't be enough. He decided they had to learn about humanity straight from the source. They would learn from three special girls. Now Yui, Kirino, and Mio must teach the gods to understand humanity, or they may never go home again.
1. Bios

**Alrighty! Here we are once again with a brand new story! Using a brand new anime that neither of us has written for! This is just an introduction to our two new characters, but much more is to come! We hope this story will be an interesting read and that we will update as much as possible!**

* * *

 _ **Maiko99's OC**_

* * *

" **I'm fine…** _I'm not fine, please help me._ **Go away…** _Please show me you care enough to stay._ **I'm just tired…** _I can't take this anymore._ **I just don't want to talk…** _If I say one more word I'll start crying and won't be able to stop._ **I don't care…** _I do care. I miss you so much, but you don't care._ **I hate you.** _Please don't believe me, I love you. I need you."_

 **Name:** Kirino Mizuno

 **Age:** 14

 **Height:** 4' 9"

 **Appearance:** Kirino has long blonde (With pink tones) hair that she wears down with two braids at the front. Her eyes are crystal blue and her skin is pale. She wears an off the shoulder black t-shirt with a black tank top underneath and black armbands that have a white stripe at the cuff. She wears mismatched socks, one going up to her thigh and one at her calf. On the side with the shorter sock, she wears a black band around her thigh. She wears a light pink skirt and around her neck and a black collar. On her feet she wears white boots with pink designs.

 **Personality:** Kirino is what most would call a tsundere. She is hotheaded, rash, bold, and often talks without thinking. Most would label her as a rebel, she hates following rules, teases people, threatens to beat people up, and keeps her distance from others. Kirino is extremely short tempered, often reacting in violent ways and cursing. She also gets embarrassed very easily, and blushes a lot. Behind all of that, however, is a cute and timid girl who is broken and afraid. Her soft spot is anything sweet. Out of the three girls, she is probably the boldest and bravest.

 **Bio:** Kirino works part time as a shrine maiden at Yui's family's shrine so she can help pay for her little brothers medical treatment, he has cancer. Her mother died giving birth to her little brother, and her father has fallen into alcoholism. So, since she was very young she has had to take care of the house and her little brother who is constantly sick and in and out of the hospital. She often has nightmares about her family, and has insomnia because of this. Still, she acts strong and like everything is always okay. She builds up walls, never letting people near her because she doesn't want to lose another person she loves. One thing she does love is to draw. She is also the type of person who likes to help people but never takes the credit.

 **Relationship with other characters:** When Kirino first arrived she was more so of a delinquent like Loki, Takeru, Thor, and Hades. She skipped class and even joined the going home club. She quickly became friends with Loki, and they love to pull pranks together. He always has something to tease her about. She dislikes Apollo and Baldar, saying that they are "sunshiney and happy and crap." Especially Apollo since as soon as they met he nicknamed her chibi-chan. She also constantly gets in fights with Thoth-Sama, as well as Zeus, since she likes to defy authority. She is also very close to Takeru, probably the closest out of everyone, even though they fight a lot since their personalities clash. It is thought that she likes him, as she blushes around him a lot and always denies it strongly. WIth the two girls, she isn't very close to Yui but feels a sense of protection towards Mio, even though she is older than Kirino. She also doesn't have much care for status, and calls everyone by their first name, including Zeus and Thoth.

 **Trivia:**

She hates when anyone mentions her height (she has a terrible height complex), or that she is the youngest in the group (Another complex).

Her Birthday is August 13th, making her zodiac sign a Leo.

Kirino can be easily bribed into stuff with sweets, which Loki figures out later on.

Many people underestimate her for her size, but she is actually very strong and was a part of the karate club at her school, as well as having her black belt.

She is the bad part, or darkness, of humanity that Zeus wants to teach the gods. He wants to show that bad things do happen to humans too, and that some fall into darkness. Like Kirino. And show the true strength that humans can bear

Kirino almost always carries around her sketchpad and when something (or someone) important happens to her, she draws the moment (or the person)

She is terrified of heights and she loves the night and the ocean.

Among all the characters, she is the loudest and the bravest but also the most bashful at times

Surprisingly, even though she is the youngest and the smallest out of the girls, Kirino has the biggest chest size. Which gives Loki all the more reason to tease her.

Her favourite colour is black

She will sometimes put the school blazer on top of her normal clothes, though most of the time she doesn't

Before she came to this school she didn't believe in gods, and even after seeing their power she still denies it for reasons unknown.

* * *

 _ **Sweetknife55's OC**_

* * *

" _I-I don't stand out much… I don't have a lot of friends, I'm constantly stuttering and that's it. My mother's very sick and I spend most of my days helping her, worrying that I might lose her one day… Although, my true passion is the touch of the strings of my guitar and the fabric of my clothes._ _ **I want people to see the real me one day with the sound of my music and my voice! The song I'm about to sing, shows the real me! And I want to show you what I am on the inside because I love you very much and I...want you to hold me tight!**_ "

 **Name:** Mio Kirijo

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 5' 0"

 **Appearance:** Mio has long black hair, which she wears in pigtails, and has brown eyes that have a red-orange tint. Mio is also very short for her the beginning of the story, Mio wears a school uniform that's different than Yui's. It consists of a navy blue blazer, a solid white buttoned shirt (under the blazer), a red colored ribbon, a light steel blue skirt, stockings/socks (Mio's are black), and maroon shoes. When she attends the school for gods, she doesn't wear the uniform. Instead she wears a white shirt with several red dots on it. She wears a two-colored skirt over light blue tights and beige shoes. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail.

 **Personality:** In a sense, Mio is very antisocial. Mio does seem to be a nice and generous girl, but it turns out she's really shy around others and has a habit of hiding herself when she sees people she's not familiar with and she's soft spoken. Whenever she plays guitar, she takes up a different persona; she's really happy, upbeat, and cheerful who is always smiling. This persona of hers doesn't come out often, mostly because Mio refuses to let people see her all cheerful. Although, as she spends time with the gods, Yui, and Kirino, Mio shows off her cheerful persona, though she can revert to her old persona if she has to. Out of the three girls, Mio is the weakest and doesn't get involved in any fights or try and speak her mind.

 **Bio:** Mio lives with her mother near the shrine that Yui's family runs, except that Mio doesn't attend the same school as her. Mio has a taste of fashion and spends most of her days making clothes for herself or her mother, but has some time to play guitar. Mio's a first year student at an all girl school and is about to be a second year student, although her mother is deciding whether or not Mio should attend a co-ed school instead of an all girl school. Mio doesn't have a lot of friends and is always taking care of her mother, who's been very very sick ever since her father left them. One day, around the same time Yui heard something, Mio was practicing the guitar outside and hears the trees going crazy so she decides to investigate. She encounters Yui, but soon after, she's been transported to the school for gods. Mio was put in a classroom and she starts having a panic attack and wants to leave. Mio runs out of the classroom and hides behind a tree and cries for a while because she misses her mother and wishes that she doesn't die when she returns home. She gets comforted by Apollo and from then on, Mio has feelings for him.

 **Relationship with other characters:** Prior to arriving at the school, Mio has a very strong relationship with her mother even before her father left them which is why Mio is constantly worried about her and always wants to be with her. When Mio first arrived at the school for the gods, she had a panic attack and cries because she doesn't want to be there. Apollo finds her and comforts her and then she starts to have a crush on him. Mio knows Yui, but doesn't talk to her very much. Mio is absolutely terrified of Kirino at first, but soon learns to accept her as a friend. Mio gets along with Baldar really well because he saw Mio's alternate persona on accident and this makes Apollo a little jealous. Just like Kirino, Mio is absolutely terrified of Loki, but seems okay when she's around Takeru, Hades, and Thor. She calls the guys by their first name and the girls by their last name.

 **Trivia:**

Among all of the characters, she's the most fashionable character.

Mio is usually always eating a strawberry.

It is unclear why Mio is antisocial prior to attending the school.

Mio was born on April 1st and this makes her an Aires.

She self taught herself how to play guitar AND how to sew, although she gave up the first time at doing it before she decided to do both things again.

Mio was actually part of the choir club, but dropped out to take care of her mother.

While Yui is the love part of humanity and Kirino is the bad part of humanity, Mio is the "not what they seem" part of humanity. Zeus chose Mio because of her true personality that's buried deep within her antisocial personality and he wants Mio to show the gods that people can act differently on the outside and inside.

Compared to Yui and Kirino, Mio is very flat and can easily become a guy.

Mio has a slight height complex, but she has a breast complex.

Mio is always carrying a notebook and is hinted that she keeps lyrics to songs in her notebook since she hisses at anyone who either tries touching it or being near it.

Mio's favorite color varies. Although her character color is teal or light green.


	2. 1: Where are we?

**Hello everyone! Maiko99 and Sweetknife55 here once again to present the first chapter of our brand new story! We hope you all enjoy this story, and we hope to make this one our best one yet! This story will roughly follow the order in which the anime goes, but as we go on it will start to change and venture off to fit the changes our OCs bring to the story. Any suggestions, ideas, or feedback is more than welcomed! Oh and if you like this collab, you should check out our collab called Hearts go to the Beat on Sweetknife's profile and the sequel Before the Happy Endings on Maiko's account!**

 **Disclaimer! We do not own Kamigami no Asobi or any of it's characters! We only own our OCs! Enjoy~**

* * *

Walking home from school, the purple haired Yui Kusanagi hurried to her family home, a shrine that had been run by the family for generations.

Soon, Yui heard the sounds of a guitar and she quickly ran up the stairs that lead to the shrine.

"M-Mio-san," she said quietly as a small 15-year-old girl sat on a bench secluded from the main part of the shrine, near the storage room.

"Y-Yes!?" Mio stood up and looked around. "W-Who's there?! S-Show yourself!"

Yui giggled a little bit, stepping into the small area in which Mio had situated herself to play.

"Don't be alarmed, it's just me. I won't disturb you anymore, I just thought I should let you know I'll be cleaning the storage room over there," explained the kind girl, pointing to the old looking storage room that was a little ways away from where Mio was sitting.

Mio turned around and saw the storage room and quickly started packing her stuff up. "I-I'm sorry Kusanagi! I-I'll get everything cleaned up!"

"You don't have to leave, but if you want to you can," said Yui with a small smile, and she waved at the girl before heading over to the storage shed.

"I-I know," Mio replied quietly. "But my mother… I can't leave her alone for more than 20 minutes…"

Yui's face dropped slightly and she simply nodded, "Remember you are always welcome to play here." And with that the purple haired girl disappeared into the storage shed.

"A-Alright!" Mio nodded then bowed. "G-Goodbye for now." She said then started running towards the exit of the shrine.

Inside the storage shed, Yui started cleaning up until she heard a crash from the back.

"Aw shit!" shouted someone in rage. Mio had heard the crash, and in concern she rushed in and saw Yui completely fine, but Yui was looking towards the back of the shed a little confused and scared.

"K-Kusanagi!? A-Are you okay?" Mio looked at Yui as she entered the storage room.

"Y-Yeah… But it seems like someone fell at the back of the storage room… And they're er… upset…" explained Yui with a meek smile as they heard whoever was back there was cursing at just about everything.

"S-SOMEONE'S HERE?!" Mio shouted then looked around and hid somewhere. "W-Where…?"

"Right here," said someone who came up right behind Mio with a blank expression on their face.

Mio screeched and she stumbled backwards, accidently bumping into something and it fell on the ground.

The person chuckled and Yui sighed, "Kirino-chan, don't go scaring Mio-san."

"Yes yes yes~ Whatever you say," said the white haired girl, Kirino, chucking.

"W-What is this?" Mio poked Yui's cheek and pointed at a sword.

"Hm… I'm not sure…" said a puzzled Yui as Kirino was still laughing. However, everyone stopped and became silent as the sword seemed to start glowing right in front of them.

"S-Someone...do something…" Mio said as she hid behind Yui. "T-Touch it even…"

Kirino shrugged and reached out to touch the sword. Just as her fingertips touched the sheath, the light that was emanating from the sword became dizzyingly bright and the three girls were pulled into this mysterious light source.

"N-No! I don't wanna get pulled into the light!" Mio shrieked loudly.

"Wh-What the hell is going on!? Kusanagi!? Mio!?" shouted Kirino as there whole world started to spin around and change before there eyes.

Within what seemed like a couple of minutes, Yui woke up and she looked around and didn't see Mio or Kirino anywhere.

"M-Mio-san? Kirino-chan!" she called out, but she got no answer.

Yui then heard the sound of birds chirping and she decided to see what was going on. She walked out of the room she was in and started walking down the hallways. SHe couldn't help but stare at the large building she was in as she walked around. It was stunningly beautiful. There was an entrance to the outdoors, and she followed the sound until she reached a gorgeous white gazebo. Inside the gazebo was what appeared to be a man with birds singing around him and long, platinum blond hair.

"U-Um… Excuse me sir…?" she managed to stutter out. The man then turned around when he was aware of her presence, and he smiled warmly.

"Yes miss?" he responded, his voice smooth and graceful.

Yui couldn't help but fumble with the hem of the skirt she was wearing as she asked him, "D-Do you know where I am?"

The man shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, I don't know where this is either. But I'm Baldar, and what might your name be?"

"M-My name is Kusanagi Yui," she told him. Before she could say anything else, someone called his name in the distance.

"I'm so sorry Yui-san, but that is my friend. I have to go, but I hope we can meet again," before he left, he took his hand in his own and gently kissed the top of it, then ran off to meet who ever was calling him.

A light pink blush covered her cheeks but she quickly snapped herself out of it.

 _You have to find out where you are first before thinking of a guy!_ she told herself as she rushed back into the extravagant building.

"Where is this place…? Where is Mio-san and Kirino-chan…?" she asked herself as she searched around without knowing where she was going. Without realizing it, she had entered a dark corridor and a low voice spoke, though Yui could barely make out the words.

"So there is a human here? More than one?" questioned the mysterious person, more to themselves than Yui.

Yui couldn't see who was there, and she gulped as she asked, "W-Where are you? Who are you?"

A few moments passed and nothing happened, then slowly, and man appeared from behind one of the large pillars.

"Are you… Talking to me…?" asked the man with an expressionless face. Yui nodded and the man spoke again, "I'm Hades… Don't get to know me though…"

Suddenly, the man disappeared into the darkness, not leaving a trace of presence behind.

Yui sighed to herself as she thought, _Who are these people!?_

Meanwhile, Mio was inside a classroom and she was crying in a corner.

"W-Where...am...I?" She asked herself then started shivering. "I'm no where near home… And I'm worried about Mom…"

Just then, an unknown figure appeared in the doorway of the classroom. Mio couldn't see who it was, just a shadow, but that wasn't a shadow of one of the girls she was with earlier. She trembled in fear as she curled up even more, trying to make herself disappear.

 _Please be gone please be gone please be gone… PLEASE BE GONE!_ She thought to herself as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Footsteps rang through the classroom as the person entered, they got closer and closer to Mio and she wished so badly she could disappear at this very moment. The footsteps seemed terrifyingly close.

"P-Please leave whoever you are!" Mio yelled out and stood up with her back against the figure so he or she won't see her tears.

It was silent for a moment and the air was still, nothing made a sound and just when Mio had thought the person was gone, she felt a large and warm hand gently rest on her shoulder. She flinched a bit, but somehow, the feeling made her feel… safe in this unfamiliar place.

"W-Who's there?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. _What is this feeling?_ Mio thought to herself as she looked around and realized that she doesn't know what happened to her guitar. "W-Where did it go?! Where's my guitar at?!"

The person sighed and gently grabbed her chin, making her head stop moving around so frantically and her eyes met emerald green ones. "I'm sorry, I don't know where we are or where any of your belongings are."

Mio stared at the person and a blush formed on the girl's cheeks. She snapped out of it and started squirming a little. "P-Please let go! I-I'm not used to this!"

"E-Eh…?" The person stuttered before they realized the position they had her in and took a step back, laughing meekly. "I'm sorry butterfly-san, you just seemed so scared"

Mio's jaw dropped down a little after someone called him a butterfly. _Butterfly? Am I one?_ She thought to herself then shook her head. _W-Wake up Mio! Y-You're not a butterfly!_

"A-Anyways, I'm sorry about that. I'm Apollo, and I think I better go. I want to find out what this place is, I hope I see you soon butterfly-san!" Exclaimed the exuberant blonde as he flashed her a smile before dashing out of the classroom.

Mio blinked a few times as she watched him dashing out of the room. She started blushing again and her knees fell to the ground.

"W-What just happened again?" Mio asked herself then looked around. "Oh right. My guitar!" She remembered then ran out of the classroom. "W-Where did it go?!"

She ran around this unfamiliar place frantically, searching for her treasured guitar. She bumped into something, or rather, someone as she ran.

Mio landed on the ground and she pulled her skirt down so that no one saw what was underneath her skirt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!" growled someone that loomed over top of her.

 _S-Scary…_ Mio thought to herself as she trembled again, but in fear this time. "I-I'm sorry! J-Just don't hurt me!" She said then covered her head with her hands.

"Whatever," scoffed the person as they walked away from her, and she peered up only to catch a glimpse of the man's fire red hair.

"R-Really scary…" Mio muttered under her breath. "I wonder who he is though…"

He smirked as he heard that and hollered from across the hall, "Loki's the name! You better not forget!"

Mio tilted her head in confusion, baffled at the man who just walked away. _Wh-Where the heck am I!?_

After that, Kirino was walking around since she was curious on what the school looks like.

"Where the heck am I… What the hell am I doing in this stupid place," she grumbled, kicking at the carpet beneath her feet in frustration.

"I… am going to KILL whoever pulled this stupid prank!" she shouted out and spun around, then kicked the pillar that was behind her in one swift movement, making the whole area shake,

"Hey! You're going to break down this entire place you idiot!" shouted a man who had just appeared, and there was another one with light purple hair standing beside him.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" growled Kirino at the two, she didn't want to put up with anyone at the moment. Just as she went to punch the pillar, her fist was stopped.

"Calm down, destroying the building will not put us in a better predicament," explained the man with the light purple hair, his voice calm and stern but Kirino could immediately tell he was lost as well.

"Fine…" she grumbled miserably.

"Hey!? Why did you listen to Tsukito-aniki and not me!?" hollered the shorter one of the two, fuming in anger.

"Maybe because he doesn't go around calling people idiots you idiot!" she retorted back as the two started glaring at each other, their fists just about to fly until Tsukito interrupted.

"You shouldn't fight here," he said simply, and Takeru scoffed and Kirino crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're lucky your aniki over here stopped you, because I would have pounded your pretty little face right into this beautifully carpeted flooring," she mused as a small smirk played across her lips.

"Why you little…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, I am Tsukito Totsuka and this is my brother Takeru Totsuka," introduced Tsukito to the small girl.

She raised her eyebrows, scanning the two of them over before sighing and replying, "Kirino. Kirino Mizuno."

"Really? It isn't Chibi?" Teased Takeru, laughing at his quick comeback.

"You… Little…" mumbled Kirino, her bangs covering her face for a moment and the two brothers were a little confused at why she had suddenly become silent. Takeru smirked in triumph, but his victory was short-lived.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she shouted in rage, pouncing at him. Takeru's eyes widened, and he made a run for it. Tsukito, sighing slightly, followed behind his brother, leaving Kirino alone once again.

"Gah! What is this place!?" she yelled in frustration, slumping down against the pillar she had kicked not too long ago.

 _What is going on…?_ thought all three girls, having no knowledge of what was going on or where they were. At this very moment, the girls each looked down and realized they were wearing necklaces and the pendant somehow resembled the sword that had brought them here. Yui's was as white as snow. Kirino's was as black as coal. Mio's was a muted grey, some could say it looked dark while others could say it looked light. As if on cue, these necklaces started to glow, engulfing the three girls once again into a spinning reality, having no clue where they would end up next. They heard a voice call out to them

 _Kusanagi Yui…_

 _Mizuno Kirino…_

 _Kirijo Mio..._


	3. 2: Welcome to the School, Girls

Here's another chapter! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer! We do not own Kamigami no Asobi or any of its characters! We only own our OCs!

* * *

The girls travelled through the same light that had brought them to this place, and when they opened their eyes they saw a large door in front of them. Also, they were all together once again.

"K-Kusanagi…?" stuttered out Mio, relieved to see familiar faces.

"I'm glad you're both alright," said Yui with a small smile.

"I would be alright if I wasn't being teleported places every damn minute," grumbled Kirino under her breath.

Just then, the voice that they had heard earlier that called out their names resonated through their heads.

ENTER!

The three exchanged glances and knew that they had all heard the same voice, and taking a moment to prepare themselves, the three slowly pushed the door open. The room was almost dark as they entered, only being illuminated by dim candles.

"Kusanagi Yui, Mizuno Kirino, Kirijo Mio, I've been waiting for you. Don't be shy, come here," called out a low and strong voice. The girls hesitated for a moment, but Kirino was the first to rush to the back of the room, followed by Yui and a hesitant Mio. When they could see properly, they realized that there was a rather… intimidating man sitting on a large golden throne.

"Who the hell are you!?" growled Kirino, lowering her gaze into a death stare at the man.

"My name is Zeus. I am the god that rules the heavens," announced the man, standing up and holding his staff in his hands.

"Zeus…?" questioned Yui.

Mio's eyes widened in shock as she took a step back, "Z-Zeus? Th-The merciless Greek god? G-God of thunder a-and the heavens?"

"Indeed. Even the most ignorant humans have heard my name," he said in his stern and intimidating voice.

"A god?" Asked Kirino, crossing her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow skeptically. It was obvious she wasn't buying it.

"Do you not believe me humans?" questioned the god, almost in a challenging tone for them to defy him.

"U-Um… U-Um…" stammered out Mio, clasping her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"O-Of course we belie-" started Yui, though she was cut off by a fuming Kirino.

"Of course we don't believe you you sick bastard! What kind of joke is this!? A god!? You're probably just a pervert that kidnapped us!" shouted Kirino, seething with rage. At that moment, the man slammed his staff down on the ground, and right before the girls' eyes the man standing before them turned into a child.

"Changing my form is a simple matter. Or would you rather I summon lightning?" challenged the now small god, pointing his staff at Kirino as lightning sparked from the end.

"N-No," mumbled Kirino, looking away.

"I summoned you three here to play a part in my plan," explained Zeus, walking down the steps from where his throne sat.

Mio couldn't help but tremble as she thought fearfully No… No I want to go home! I need to go home!

"Since ancient times, gods have been beings that must both love humanity and be worshipped by them. However, the connection between the heavens, ruled by the gods, and the human realm, have grown lamentably weak," he further explained. He then walked around and disappeared behind one of the marble pillars, then came out from behind there back into the form of a fully grown man.

"At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable. That is why I have brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them," he stated.

"Who are these… gods…?" asked Yui hesitantly.

"You have already met them," announced Zeus as six screens appeared above their heads out of thin air. He continued, and as he said each name their faces appeared on the screens, "The Greek god of the underworld, Hades. The norse god of light, Baldar. The Greek god of the sun, Apollo. The Norse god of fire, Loki. The Japanese gods. Takeru, the god of the sea and storms. Tsukito, the god of the moon."

Those people… Are gods…? Thought Mio to herself, her trembling becoming worse by the minute.

"What are humans? What is love? By making them understand these things, a terrible future can be avoided. That is why I created this school, this academy of the Gods," exclaimed Zeus.

"And? Why do we have to be in this stupid place?" asked Kirino in a challenging tone, she didn't like this so called god one bit.

"Kirino. Mio. Yui. You will learn along beside them, and teach them about humanity! That humanity has enough light to brighten even the gods, that humanity has it's own darkness and cruel side, and that humanity isn't just what they appear to be on the surface!" shouted Zeus as he once again slammed his staff on the floor.

"Th-That's Tyrannical Zeus-san!" spoke up Yui, though she was also trembling a little bit.

"You do not decide. I do," sternly explained Zeus.

"L-Let me go home!" screeched Mio in pure terror, her knees feeling weak and she sunk to the ground. Yui bent down beside her as Kirino stood her ground against the intimidating god.

"I shall not release you from this world, until you have all fulfilled my plan," Zeus said in a rather harsh tone.

"You… You bastard! Send us home this damn minute!" yelled Kirino.

"P-Please…" stuttered out Mio, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Leave this room at once! This is not something you humans can negotiate with me!" demanded Zeus, once again pointing his staff at the girls and lightning cracked.

Kirino was just about to retort to the tyrannical man, but Yui stopped her and mumbled, "Let's just go Kirino-chan. Come on Mio-san." Yui helped the scared Mio up and they rushed out of the room, Kirino giving Zeus one last glare.

An unknown man came out from behind the pillars, talking to Zeus, "Do you really think you can still use those girls?"

Zeus sighed as he replied, "They will fulfill the plan. Afterall, they were chosen by the Sword of Heavens' Gathering Clouds."

Outside, Mio was crying still and Yui was trying her best to calm her down while Kirino was raging over the fact that they can't go home.

"I might KILL that pompous tyrant of a god!" fumed Kirino, punching a tree trunk.

"Mom…" Mio sniffled a little then pictured her mother worrying about her and having a heart attack. "No! Don't die on me!"

"I-It's okay Mio-san," comforted Yui, rubbing the girl's back soothingly. Then they heard two voices yelling from what seemed like a grand hall nearby, and they seemed furious.

"Go on ahead…" Mio muttered out then hugged her knees. "I wanna be alone for a while."

"It doesn't seem like the best idea right now for us to separate. Please, could you bear with it a little longer and come with us?" asked Yui, extending a hand to Mio.

Mio nodded slowly then grabbed Yui's hand and she helped her stand up

"Come on! Let's go!" urged Kirino as they heard a large crash, rushing into the place where they heard the noise coming from and when they arrived the three girls eyes' widened in surprise.

"What the hell!?" Loki yelled angrily.

"You can't do this to us Zeus! Send me and brother home right now!" hollered Takeru. The two were one the ground in front of a large staircase, it looked like they had fallen or someone knocked them down.

"I-I agree with them…" Mio muttered softly and quietly so they won't hear her. She then looked around and swiftly and silently hide behind one of the pillars.

Zeus, however, noticed the three girls and sent one small glare to Mio who was hiding behind the pillar. He announced to the gods and pointed his staff to where Yui and Kirino where standing, "These are the girls you will learn from! Kusanagi Yui, Mizuno Kirino, and Kirijo Mio!" All attention was on them, and Zeus made the pillar disappear nearby so Mio was also visible.

"Ah!" Mio screamed out a little then looked around to find another pillar to hide behind. But Zeus had already made every pillar disappear. "Kusanagi…" Mio whispered then ran towards Yui and hid behind her.

Kirino, stepping forward and clenching her fist tightly, looked around at the men surrounding her and the other two girls. "If you don't let us out of here right now, there will be hell to pay! Mio clearly doesn't want to be here! Yui either! And I sure as hell don't want to be here with these idiots!" she shouted.

"Silent!" Zeus yelled out then looked at the girls. "Kusanagi Yui is going to be teaching the good of humanity, you Mizuno Kirino, will be teaching the bad of humanity, and Mio will be teaching the not what it seems of humanity." He said then looked at the gods.

The gods were mostly all glaring at him, but they said nothing.

"Hold on, why am I teaching the bad about humanity?!" Kirino yelled at Zeus then pointed at Yui. "Sure Yui's all good and crap, but why Mio's teaching the not what it seems of humanity?!"

Zeus glared at her darkly, his voice dark as he spoke, "You know very well why you are the darkness of humanity Mizuno Kirino." Kirino simply scoffed and turned her head away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"T-Then, what about me?" Mio spoke up and raised her hand. Her heart was pounding and she was hoping that Zeus wouldn't say anything about her.

"You... Kirijo Mio, also know what I am referring to," stated Zeus.

Mio looked down and started fiddling with her fingers, knowing full well what Zeus was talking about.

"Now that the humans are here, let me explain once again. I have placed shackles on each of you so that you can't use your divine powers in this realm. These shackles can only be removed when you earn the right to graduate. That will be when you truly understand the human heart. This will be for one year, and if even one of you fails to graduate... You all will be stuck here. For eternity. But, if you do manage to all graduate, you will be returned to the time when you were summoned here through crono's power of time. So do not fret over loved ones humans, nothing can happen to them while you are here," explained Zeus.

Oh thank god… Mio sighed in relief.

That is a relief... So now I can smash Zeus' head multiple times with a goddamn stick without a goddamn worry! Thought Kirino to herself.

Mio pulled a notebook from out of nowhere and started jotting down what happened today as if it were a diary. "Only a year…" She said then looked at Zeus. "R-Right?"

"Yes... If you three can manage to bring all of these gods to graduation with you," stated Zeus simply as he then turned around and slammed his stick on the ground, disappearing into thin air.

"Okay!" Mio stood up and ran out of the chambers. "K-Kusanagi, can you help me look my...thing." She looked at Yui and asked her, too embarrassed to say guitar.

"Yeah, of course," replied Yui with a small smile. Just then, a man appeared from another entrance to the room, speaking, "That isn't necessary Kirijo Mio. Your belongings are all safely in your room which I will show you to later."

"Th-There's more of you!?" exclaimed Yui staring at the man.

Mio sighed in relief Oh thank god my guitar is safe…

"Me? A trapped god like them?" exclaimed the man, "Do not underestimate me! I am Thoth, Egyptian god of knowledge! I will be your teacher!"

"Oh great another god that can kiss their goddamn untouched faces goodbye!" threatened Kirino, raising her fist at the god.

"J-Just take me to my room!" Mio demanded as she looked at Thoth. "I-I wanna...do something when I get there…" She said then started thinking about her guitar.

"Very well, I'll take you three to the girls dormitory," announce Thoth, leading the girls away from the angry gods.

Mio followed happily and she started skipping a little, having all of her problems wiped out for now.

Kirino, however, wasn't too optimistic about anything. Or about the fact that she had to stay in this place for an entire year. Yui sighed as she walked behind all of them.

Thoth showed the girls the dorm and one after another, he showed each girls to their room so they can unwind and rest for the night.

* * *

In Yui's room…

"Mou! What is even going on?" she pouted, sighing as she plopped onto the couch that was in her room.

"It's okay Kutagnai!" encouraged someone, but Yui knew no one else was in this room and she shot up from the couch.

"W-Who's there!?" she exclaimed in fear, looking around frantically.

"Try looking down~" mused whoever it was. And when Yui looked down her eyes widen in surprise.

"A-A doll!?" she screeched, falling back onto the couch.

"How rude! I'm not a doll! My name is Melissa, Zeus made me out of clay!" explained the small creature, that Yui did have to admit, still looked like a doll.

"Z-Zeus made you…?" she questioned.

"Yes! There are many legends saying that humans were crafted by gods with clay or earth but… er.. not all of them end up perfect," replied Melissa, climbing up onto the table as it continued, "Don't get me wrong! I like my body, it's sturdy and flexible."

Yui came over to the small guy slowly and cautiously, asking, "A-And why are you in my dorm room?"

"Easy! In this place I will be you girls' senpai! When you all need to tell me something you can, and if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll lend you mine. And the reason I'm in yours, Kutanagi, is because I like your room best!"

"Oh…" said Yui as she grasped what was going on, until she got angry, "It's Kusanagi! Not Kutanagi!"

"Yes yes, whatever you say Kutanagi," teased Melissa.

* * *

In Mio's dorm room…

Mio looked around and saw her guitar case by her desk that's behind her bed. She smiled and ran towards it.

"My sweet guitar…" She muttered while unzipping the case. Mio picked up her guitar and slipped the strap part over her and held it in her hand while the strap was on her right shoulder. "Maybe I should play a little…"

Before she was about to play, Mio suddenly remembered her notebook and pulled it out and flipped to a page with a drawing of clothes.

"Maybe I should start with you and then I'll practice." She said to herself then looked around to find a sewing machine.

Mio looked and looked and she finally found one that was hidden in her closet. She smiled then set it down on her desk.

"..." She stared at the sewing machine and sighed. "Maybe I should just practice and I'll get back to you."

Mio picked up her guitar and smiled. She strummed one of the strings and smiled more. Her bangs hid her eyes as she started playing.

Behind that timid girl is the real me… She thought to herself and played loudly. One day, I'll show them what I'm like…

* * *

In Kirino's room…

"Damnit! I'm going to kill somebody!" she cursed under her breath, clenching her fist before she fell onto her bed with an exasperated sigh.

"These damn gods, thinking they can just take people away from their homes, force them to stay in a so called school for a year," grumbled the small girls, swinging an arm over and her hand rested on the bridge of her nose.

"These gods can't handle the darkness of humanity, stupid divine people, they won't understand being as ignorant as they are," she mumbled to herself, "No one needs to see the darkness inside me…"

That's right… She thought, Just because I'm supposedly here to teach them about the bad in humanity, doesn't mean I have to let anyone in...


	4. 3: Entrance Ceremony? Part 1

**Maiko and I have returrrrrrrrrrrrrned! Sorry for the long wait. What happened was that Maiko had some medical problems and is been diagnosed with narcolepsy... But, we've returned since Maiko is feeling all better! Yay! School's almost over for the both of us, so this gives us more time to write. Welp, I'll let you read the next chapter~**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Kamigami no Asobi! We own our OCs though!**

* * *

Soon enough, the next day had come and Yui and Mio set out to the main hall together to get ready for the Gods Academy's entrance ceremony.

"What do you think it'll be like?" Mio asked Yui, looking down a little. "Y'know, since we're studying with gods…"

With a sigh, Yui answered, "I think it will be a handful…" she smiled reassuringly as she continued, "But I'm sure we'll be able to have some fun! After all, it will be a completely new experience."

"I-I guess you're right…" Mio sighed as she gripped the rim of her skirt.

Yui looked down at the small student handbook she found in her room and then pointed to the building in front of them, saying, "I think this is the place."

Mio looked in the direction where Yui was pointing and nodded, saying, "Okay."

They entered the hall together and looked around. It was completely empty, no one else had shown up yet.

"Are we early? Or did it end?" Mio blinked a couple of times, staring at the empty room.

"Butterfly-san! Fairy-san!" shouted a certain god of the sun as they rushed into the large hall.

Mio turned around and saw Apollo, running towards them. "D-Don't call me that…" She shyly scolded him with her cheeks turning pink.

The god chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'll try, but you really do remind me of a butterfly!"

"How does Mio-san look like a butterfly?" Yui asked Apollo, tilting her head a little.

"Hm…" Apollo thought for a minute, tapping his chin as he answered, "I'm not really sure… Maybe because she is pretty and graceful like one…?"

"I don't fit any of those qualities…" Mio said. "Although I _do_ make clothing and make music…" She whispered to herself.

Apollo looked like he was just about to ask what she said until a certain norse god came in, "Ah! Mio-san! Apollo-san! Yui-san! You're here alr-" Before he could finish his sentence he tripped over nothing, falling face first onto the floor.

"A-Are you okay?!" Both Yui and Mio asked that certain god.

"Ehehe…" meekly chuckled Balder as he got up, "I'm fine, I'm just a bit… clumsy."

"It's alright," Yui said then held out her hand. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head and then entered another god, though he wasn't quite as dramatic as the other two.

"Hmm?" Mio looked up and looked at the god. "Hi- uh who are you again?" She tilted her head. "Umm… are you… uh…"

"My name as I study here is Totsuka Tsukito. I do hope you will suffice in teaching me about humans, Kirijo Mio, Kusanagi Yui, and… Where is Mizuno Kirino?"

"I've been here this entire time!" Kirino, who was standing behind Yui frowned and her eyes were twitching. "Am I some kind of ghost or something?"

"Sorry. I did not notice your presence due to your extremely small stature," explained Tsukito honestly, though Yui and Mio cringed as Kirino started to seethe with anger.

"HEY! I'M NOT SMALL!" Kirino snapped at Tsukito."Whatever," she mumbled and just like that she was walking out the door.

"Wh-What about the entrance ceremony, Mizuno-san?" Mio looked at Kirino and tried yelling out.

Kirino simply waved her hand as she continued to walk out, "I'm not here to play school." and just like that she was gone.

"I-I-I-I…" Mio started fiddling with her fingers then bowed. "E-Excuse me, I-I forgot something in my room. I-I'll be right back!" She said then ran out of the room.

"Make sure to come back quickly Mio! We're counting on you to help us find everyone and gather them here, okay?" shouted Yui to the girl with a bright and reassuring smile on her face.

"You can count on Mio to bring everyone over here!" Mio said, in an unusual upbeat and cheery way which is unusual for the shy and quiet Mio.

Yui looked baffled for a minute but then grinned as she proclaimed, "Alright! If Mio is going to try her best we all should! Let's split up and try to convince the others to come then meet back here in an hour!"

The gods that were in the room nodded, then everyone went their separate ways.

Mio was just wandering around at the moment, in a bit of a daze as she thought to herself. Her daydreaming was cut short, however, when she saw a god sleeping under a tree… With red and black drawings all over his face!?

"What in the world?!" Mio gasped then ran over to the sleeping god. She kneeled down and pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping the drawings off his face. "I-I wonder who did this…" She mumbled to herself.

"Yours truly did part~!" exclaimed the god of fire, Loki, as he popped down hanging from one of the tree branches holding the black marker.

Mio looked up, gasped, and screamed loudly. It was obvious that she was taken by surprise.

"And yours truly did the other part~!" cheered Kirino as she popped down in the same way, hanging from the branch opposite to Loki. Unfortunately for them, the god in their slumber started waking up because of all the noise.

"U-Um, you shouldn't be doing that to people…" Mio looked down and played with her side ponytail. "Especially since these are gods and not humans like Mizuno-san and I are…"

"Wait, what did you two do!?" shouted Takeru as he stood up and glared at the two with the markers.

"We did nothing." Kirino sassed with Takeru then looked at Loki. "Right?"

"Nothing indeed~" chimed Loki mischieviously.

"See? Even Loki agrees with me." Kirino grinned mischieviously.

Mio, now trying to contain a few giggles at how Takeru looked, leaned up and whispered to him, "U-Um… They sort of drew all over your face…"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Takeru looked over at Mio and yelled at her.

Mio flinched slightly, stuttering out as she pointed to the two grinning, "N-Not me, those two did it."

"I can clearly see that. Tch." Takeru frowned a little.

"It looks like the sea king is getting upset over a little bit of marker~" snickered Loki.

"What did you say?!" Takeru roared at Loki and started walking over to him.

"Looks like we should start running~!" shouted Kirino as she jumped off of the tree branch and started to run away from the fuming sea god, getting a head start on Loki.

Mio watched as Takeru started running after Kirino and Loki and she looked confused, just a bit.

"O-Okay…?" She tilted her head then looked around. "N-No one's here… Maybe I'll go to a classroom instead…"

Meanwhile, Yui was searching around for the gods or Kirino to try and convince them to come to the entrance ceremony.

"I wonder where they could be at…" Yui wondered then sighed. "And I haven't seen Mio-san either…"

Yui suddenly heard a loud sigh, and saw Mio walking into the building.

"I guess I'll find an empty classroom… I wonder if the room where I hid my guitar is still empty…" Mio wondered as she looked up at the ceiling. "I hope so…"

Yui smiled a bit at the girl, seeing that she was deep in thought and decided to leave her be. As she thought this, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked Yui and it was a certain, clumsy god.

"Yeah, I think so," said Yui with a small smile as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"That's good," Baldar smiled. "Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's alright, did you have any luck convincing anyone?" asked Yui hopefully.

Baldar shook his head. "I saw Loki, Kirino, and Takeru, but Takeru was chasing Loki and Kirino so I couldn't talk to them."

Yui tilted her head a bit, but decided not to ask as she then said, "I guess we'll have to gather everyone who is already willing to come and start…"

"I'll look for Mio then!" Baldar said then started running off ahead.

"I saw her go into the school building!" exclaimed Yui as she went off to find everyone else.

"I'll go look around then!"

Mio had finally found a quiet classroom, and she double checked to make sure no one was around before pulling out her guitar. She untied her hair, letting it fall down to her waist then smiled.

"Finally…" She muttered to herself then looked at the window. "I have arrived…" Mio smiled then started playing her guitar. "The real me is here!" She shouted as she slowly started singing a song.

* * *

 **Philosophyz by Mizutani Runa**

 _ **On a cracked night,**_

 _ **Those of us reflected in the sky of many years are illusions**_

 _ **If it would come true, I would wish for a true me,**_

 _ **Different from yesterday, to be on this earth**_

 _ **The fact that we have lived is disappearing into the distance**_

 _ **And you merely stand completely still on a rusted rail**_

 _ **If there is a blue flame flowing through my arm right now**_

 _ **I would turn around and take you by the hand**_

 _ **I'll vow to the star made of ash that we will never part again**_

 _ **I'll rewrite this song**_

 _ **Break down the wall of grief covered in red sand**_

 _ **We'll never be able to escape**_

 _ **To the land we saw in our dreams ever again**_

 _ **If there is red blood flowing through my arm right now**_

 _ **I would turn around and take you by the hand**_

 _ **I'll vow to the distant star that we will never be parted again**_

 _ **I'll rewrite everything**_

* * *

After the song, Mio was panting heavily as sweat was dripping down her forehead. She still had her smile before she was playing.

"That was better than expected…" Mio said as she twirled around. "Yes! I did it!" She was giggled happily until she turned around and gasped. "W-W-What are you doing here?!" Mio asked in shock, staring at a certain god who happened to come in during Mio's performance.

"Eh? M-Mio-san that was amazing!" shouted the god in absolute shock at her performance.

"N-No it wasn't! Y-You saw me!" Mio pouted then crouched down and held her head, reverting back to her shy self.

The god looked at her slightly confused, coming up to her, "Mio-san I don't know what you're talking about, you were amazing."

"B-But… I thought I was alone…" Mio quietly said. "I always perform when I'm alone… T-That's when I feel like...like…"

"Like what?" he questioned curiously.

She shook her head then stood up. "I-It's nothing. Err… Forget what you saw today."

"Eh!? But you should sing more!" encouraged the god.

"But my voice was terrible…" Mio looked down and sighed.

The god came over to her and smiled, gently patting her head, "Well I think it was amazing."

"You're...just lying…" Mio said as she slowly put her guitar away.

"I don't lie Mio-san. But if you are shy I understand, you should just know that your song is very beautiful," he complimented with a smile then continued, "Now we should head back to the auditorium."

"Sure thing!" Mio nodded with a goofy grin. "I'd be happy to go along!"

"That's great! Did you manage to convince anyone else to come along?" he asked.

"Pfft, what are you talking about?" Mio giggled then nudged Baldar's arm. "I'm the only one here."

"Ah… Ehehe, I guess I didn't think about that," admitted Balder with a meek chuckle.

"It doesn't matter," Mio said as she picked up her guitar case. "Let's just go."

"Alright," he agreed and the two headed over to the auditorium.


	5. 4: Entrance Ceremony? Part 2

**We're back~ Sorry this took a while... Maiko has some...issues (I won't tell but it was really serious) to deal with... Welp, now that she's better, we have a new chapter which is the second part to the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it~**

 **Disclaimer! We do not own Kamigami no Asobi or any of its characters!**

* * *

After that, Balder and Mio started walking around to find the others.

"Ah! Balbal! Butterfly-san!" exclaimed Apollo as he jogged towards them, Dionysus in tow.

"H-H-" Mio was about to greet Apollo but saw Dionysus and ran behind Balder. "W-Who's he?" she asked nervously.

"You don't remember me? I'm a little hurt," said Dionysus with a light chuckle.

"H-Huh?" Mio tilted her head and blinked a couple times.

"This is Dionysus! He is a Greek god like me," explained Apollo, "I convinced him to come to the ceremony with us!"

"O-Oh, I-I see…" Mio said, shaking a little.

Balder noticed Mio shaking and smiled down at her reassuringly as he spoke, "Well let's all head to the auditorium. I'm sure Mio-san and the others are already waiting for us."

"Let's go then." Mio said then started walking off on her own.

The three looked a bit confused but walked a little ways behind her since they were all heading to the same place.

"By the way," Mio looked at Apollo and asked, "Where did you find Dionysus?"

"Hm… He was laughing as he watched Take-Take chase Loki-Loki and Chibi-chan around," answered Apollo and Dionysus laughed a bit.

"U-Um… You _do_ realize that Takeru had a good reason for yelling at Loki and Kirino… Right?" Mio looked at Dionysus and asked him.

"Yeah, but it was still pretty funny," He replied.

"I-I see…" Mio giggled a little while smiling.

"You should've seen Kirino, she was super fast and that just made Takeru even more mad," he added on, laughing with Mio.

"I had to clean his face!" Mio nodded in agreement. "Damn it was funny! I kinda wish I was there to see it all!"

"You would've laughed so hard you'd get cramps, especially when Takeru almost caught Loki then Kirino tripped him," Dionysus smiled at her.

While Mio and Dionysus were talking and laughing, Balder and Apollo were watching and Apollo was wondering why Mio was acting all cheerful than her usual timid self.

"Butterfly-san looks really cheerful," commented Apollo to himself.

"I think it looks really cute and adorable to see her like this." Balder added, smiling as he watches Mio.

Apollo looked at her as well as she happily chatted away with Dionysus and a light blush came to his cheeks until he shook his head violently to get rid of the thoughts.

"By the way," Mio turned around and blinked a couple of times. "You two have been awfully quiet… Is anything alright?" She asked, promptly returning to her old self.

"Yes, everything is fine Mio-san," assured Baldar with a small smile.

"Alright," Mio nodded then looked to where she was going again. "Is this the place we're supposed to be going to?"

"Yup! There is the auditorium!" exclaimed Apollo as the auditorium came into view. The four entered the large building, but the only two people there were Yui and Tsukito.

"K-Kusanagi!" Mio cried out then ran towards Yui and hugged her.

"M-Mio-san…? What happened?" asked Yui in a concerned tone.

"W-Well, Balder saw me…" Mio said, trying not to say that she was playing her guitar with Balder in the room and she was blushing a little in embarrassment.

Yui quickly caught on to what Mio meant and sighed a bit, "I think you're safest bet is to try and forget it ever happened. I'm sure it will slip Baldar-san's mind eventually."

"But you should know that it's one of things I like to do…" Mio sighed as well then fixed her shirt and skirt. "As well as this…" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I know but it isn't like you can make him unsee it," reminded Yui.

"That's true…" Mio looked down then back at Yui with a serious look on her face. "Can I get it out of his memory in a blunt way?"

Yui shakes her head, "I don't think so. But Baldar-san seems fairly nice, if you told him to not talk about it again I don't think he will."

"That's kinda...hard…" Mio looked down again then nodded. "Alright! I'll see what I can do!"

Yui smiled at Mio and then announced, "Alright everyone! I think we should start setting up for the entrance ceremony! Since no one else is coming we'll have to do it ourselves!"

Everyone nodded and started getting to work. However, ten minutes later, the door burst open and Loki and Kirino ran inside with Takeru behind them.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Takeru shouted in rage as Kirino and Loki laughed as they still ran away.

"Aha! They're still at it?!" Dionysus started laughing as he watched.

"It's not like you can catch us anytime soon~! Maybe you should give up~!" teased Kirino.

"Not until you two apologize!" Takeru yelled at Kirino.

"Never!" shouted Kirino and the other gods just watched the three running around the hall in shock as Mio and Dionysus laughed.

"So, this is what it's like?" Mio asked in between laughs.

"Wait for it," said Dionysus still chuckling. Just then Kirino ran onto the stage and as Takeru went to go climb up the stairs she jumped down going over his head and laughed.

"Ooooh! A daredevil has arrived!" Mio announced and started rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Well sorry to disturb you goody two shoes but we will be going now~!" exclaimed Kirino as she started to run for the entrance with Loki, Takeru STILL running after them.

"But we have to set up the entrance ceremony." Yui spoke up and told Kirino, but by the time she said it, they had already left.

Baldar sighs heavily and chuckles meekly, "I think it will take more to convince those guys to start participating."

"Maybe we shouldn't bother them…" Mio said, sighing a little in her usual shy self.

"I'm sure they'll come around eventually! But for now we should set up!" encouraged Yui.

"Alright then." Mio nodded and got back to work.

The six set up for the ceremony and before long the other "students" came in and the ceremony began. After a while, the ceremony ended.

"Why didn't we need the sacrificial goat? It was a ceremony…" Mumbled Tsukito.

"This boring…" Kirino sighed.

"It was really long," agreed Yui.

"I fell asleep actually…" Mio laughed a little then sighed.

"Eh!? Didn't you hear my speech!?" exclaimed Apollo.

"I-I'm sorry… I kinda fell asleep around the beginning of the ceremony…" Mio laughed and sighed again.

"Ehhhhh," mumbled Apollo and he pouted a bit, but Dionysus patted his back.

"At least we got the boring part of school out of the way." Kirino said as she stretched her arms out.

"Yeah," agreed Baldar, "I hope classes will be much more interesting."

"I bet that it won't." Kirino sighed a little. "Just watch."

"I'm sure Thoth-sama will try his best!" exclaimed Yui but when she thought about she sighed and mumbled, "Maybe…"

"I just hope we can make some fun memories though." Mio smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm sure we will!" cheered Apollo happily.

"What do we do now?" Mio tilted her head and asked her friends.

"Hm… I'm not sure…" pondered Yui.

"Got any ideas?" Mio looked at Kirino and asked her.

"We could try to find Kirino-chan…" suggested Yui to Mio.

"Okay then." Mio nodded. "Let's go find her."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow for class!" said Yui as Mio and herself walked off.

"Bye." Mio waved them off as she walked with Yui.

"I wonder where she could be…?" Mumbled Yui. Just how she did however, Kirino jumped down from a tree in front of them.

Mio screamed loudly and hid behind Yui as she saw Kirino.

"Oopsies~ Sorry~" chimed Kirino as she laughed.

"T-That's not funny!" Mio lightly scolded Kirino and cried a little.

"Ah~ Sorry sorry Mio," she apologized then asked, "So why were you guys looking for me?"

Yui nodded and Mio sniffled a little. Yui told everything to Kirino.

"I see I see, so you want to make Baldar forget?" she asked curiously.

"He saw me do…" Mio said then covered her mouth, realizing what she nearly said. "I-I mean, it's nothing!"

"Hey don't worry Mio~ I'll make him forget~" mused Kirino as she cracked her knuckles, a dark aura starting to form around her.

"I-I'd rather you not beat him until he forgets…" Mio sighed a little.

"Oh alright, but I will if I have to," assured Kirino and Yui chuckled meekly and Mio looked a little concerned for Baldar's safety.

The three talked, laughed, and walked together. It almost seemed like things were back to normal, but deep in the back of each girls' head they were all thinking…

 _Why are we here…?_


	6. 5: Vacation Time!

**New chapter~ Sorry for the late arrival... But we got it finished! I hope you like it~**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Kamigami no Asobi! We just own our OCs!**

* * *

The next day was the first day of classes, and Mio and Yui were walking towards the school building together.

"I wonder what the classes are like." Mio said, looking up. "Are they gonna be like how it is in our world?"

"I highly doubt it, We'll probably be studying the type of things you'd study in human anatomy and behaviour," replied Yui, thinking back to how Zeus said they would be learning about humans.

"How are we even supposed to keep up with our studies then," pouted Mio a little bit, sighing.

Yui shrugged and the two kept on walking along to class, until they passed by certain people heading in the… Opposite direction of the school?

"Hey, Kirino-chan, where are you guys heading?" asked Yui and her and Takeru turned around.

"We're not going to class," she replied bluntly and was just about to turn and walk away until Mio spoke up.

"I-If you don't go we'll be stuck here forever!" She exclaimed, worry flooding her face.

"It's not like Zeus can keep us here forever," growled Takeru with a scoff.

"There is no pointing in listening to that bastard," added in Kirino. With that the two walked away, talking about something that seemed to make Takeru blow up and Kirino laugh.

"B-But… Zeus is the k-king of the Gods… H-He can do whatever he wants…" muttered Mio to herself. Yui looked at her worriedly and was about to say something until someone approached them.

"Fairy-san~! Butterfly-san~!" called out the ever so cheerful Apollo.

"Apollo-san, good morning," greeted Yui with a friendly smile. Mio, suddenly forgetting her worries smiled shyly at the sun god.

"I can't wait to start classes!" exclaimed the exuberant god, and the three started to walk to class together.

"It doesn't seem that everyone feels the same way," said Yui with a sigh.

When Apollo looked a little confused, Mio explained in her soft tone, "Not everyone is coming to class… We saw Kirino-chan and Takeru-san ditching earlier…"

"Ah, that's what you mean. Uncle Hades isn't coming either…" added Apollo, and the three looked a little down.

"Well! We can't be stuck on it forever! I'm sure we'll be able to convince them to come eventually!" encouraged Yui, lightening the mood.

"I-I guess…" agreed Mio quietly. "Though I wish that everyone can get along since we're going to be here for a long time..."

"I'm positive everyone will get along if we work together!" assured Apollo, flashing a bright smile at Mio.

Mio looked away shyly, hiding her face and the three reached their classroom soon enough and were greeted when they entered.

"Morning everyone!" greeted Baldar as he got up from his seat to go over to them, only to trip and fall face first onto the ground.

"B-Baldar, are you okay?" Mio walked over to Baldar and helped him up.

Baldar chuckled weakly and replied, "Yeah, I'm just a bit clumsy sometimes."

"I know that," Mio smiled then held out her hand. "Let me help you up."

"Thank you," said Baldar with a smile as he gratefully took Mio's hand to help himself get up.

"You're welcome." Mio smiled sweetly.

Standing behind Mio, Apollo can feel himself getting a little bit upset at the sight between Mio and Baldar and wondered what he was feeling.

"So, who else is coming?" asked Yui, and just as she said that Dionysus and Tsukito walked through the door of the classroom. "Oh? Good morning Dionysus and Tsukito."

"Morning," greeted Dionysus.

"Good morning everyone," stated Tsukito as the two joined the group.

"Good morning Dionysus and Tsukito." Mio smiled at the two. "Do you know when the teacher is going to arrive?"

The two shrugged, and no sooner had Mio asked that question did Thoth walk into the classroom.

"T-That was fast!" Mio said, feeling a little startled at the arrival of Thoth.

"Of course. I am fast. And I would never be late for my own class," stated Thoth as he stood at the front of the class and his gaze lowered as he noticed something, "Why isn't everyone here?"

"Some of them decided to ditch class." Yui told Thoth, hoping he wouldn't get upset.

For a minute it looked like Thoth was about to murder someone, but he soon regained his composure and calmly spoke, "Alright, after class I'll talk to Kusanagi and Kirijo."

Yui and Mio looked at each other then walked towards their desk and class began. It was just like Yui had predicted, they had spent the whole day talking about the structure of the human skeleton and the name of every. Single. Bone. Mio didn't pay attention. She was writing lyrics in her notebook and was drawing a design for her next outfit. Time passed surprisingly quickly, and soon class was over. Mio was gathering stuff when Yui signalled to her, telling her to sneak out before Thoth could catch them. Mio nodded and she slowly walked towards Yui. The two slowly walked out of the room but, something stopped them and it was Thoth.

"Where do you two think you're going?" he questioned, a dark glint in his eyes.

"N-Nowhere." Yui and Mio both said to Thoth who looked quite upset.

Thoth walked back over to his desk and Yui and Mio both followed, afraid to upset the god again.

"W-What did you want to talk about?" Mio asked the teacher, wondering what he wanted.

He stared at the two for a moment before he spoke, "Isn't it your job to get everyone to graduation? And the third human isn't even here."

"Yes," Yui nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

"If you can not get the gods and yourselves to work together, at this rate you won't graduate," he stated bluntly. "In other words, you can't return home."

Mio's eyes widened in shock, but before she could say anything Thoth continued speaking, "So Zeus and I came up with a plan to get you guys together. You should be grateful, this can be your chance to get everyone to graduate."

"What's the plan?" Mio asked, tilting her head a little. "Are we going to go somewhere?"

Thoth nodded and said, "You guys are going on summer vacation."

"Where to?" Yui asked.

"A cabin near a lake on here. It is your job to get everyone together there," he explained to the two, both of them knowing this is their one chance to get everyone to come together.

"Alright!" Mio nodded with a smile on her face and she ran out of the room.


	7. 6: Can Flowers Bring Us Closer?

**Sorry for not updating in a while... But we have a new chapter~ I hope you like it~**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Kamigami no Asobi! We just own our OCs!**

* * *

"The fresh air… The warm weather… This feels like a real vacation…" Mio said with a smile. "Don't you think so?" She turned around and saw that everyone had either a happy face or an irritated face. "Er hello…?"

Kirino grumbled in annoyance and replied, "Well maybe it would be nicer if we didn't have to walk there." She pointed out, since they were all currently on a dirt path heading towards the destination.

"I guess you're right. But I like this." Mio nodded then smiled a little. "I-Isn't it at least a little nice?"

Yui smiled, agreeing with her, "It is! After all, the trip is always half the fun!"

"There's usually no fun in a trip though." Kirino rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Come on guys! Try to be more optimistic! We'll show you that school is fun!" insisted Apollo.

"I-I agree with Apollo!" Mio nodded then started skipping. "Let's be more outgoing during this trip!"

Kirino suddenly had a devilish smirk on her face, thinking up of something that might make the trip a little more fun as she shouted, "Whoever gets there last has to clean the bathroom the entire vacation!"

"T-That's no fair!" Mio pouted a little then started running. "I-I'm not going to clean something that's disgusting!"

"We're going to leave you behind!" Takeru said and took off running.

"Come on Mio!" shouted Kirino as she took her hand, pulling her along as she ran and leaving everyone else in the dust.

"O-Okay!" Mio nodded and kept on running with Kirino. Eventually they had gotten to their destination, a large beautiful beach. Kirino and Mio arrived first, followed closely by Takeru and Yui. Unfortunately, the last to arrive was none other than the Norse god Baldar.

"Yes! We don't have to clean the bathroom!" Kirino squealed happily. "Well, you guys can go have fun without me."

"Wait! Kirino-chan! Let's all at least swim together!" insisted Yui with a determined expression, and Kirino sighed and reluctantly stayed.

"Fine," Kirino said.

"Okay! So let's all go change into our bathing suits-" started Yui, but she was cut off.

"We already have them on!" exclaimed Apollo and everyone except Yui took off the clothes they were wearing, revealing their bathing suits.

"E-Eh?! I-Isn't that...a little...weird…?" Yui asked them with some sweat coming down her face.

"No," Kirino said then looked at Mio. "Besides, Mio and I have ours on."

"T-That's because you came into my room while I was getting dressed and told me to put my swimsuit on…!" Mio yelled at Kirino then looked down at her chest. "..." She blinked a couple of times then started patting hers and looked down.

"It's okay Mio! You'll grow eventually!" encouraged Kirino, who was wearing a white bikini with ruffle lining on the top of the top and bottom which showed off her surprisingly good figure.

"Says the good who is smaller than me in height but has a bigger chest than me…" Mio sighed a little. She was wearing a light green two piece swimsuit and the top part showed how undeveloped her chest is and her hair was in a high ponytail.

"She's right Ki-ri-no-chan~" mused a certain red headed trouble maker, who came behind her and smirked.

"AH!" Kirino screamed a little then turned around and frowned. "What the hell?! What do you mean?!"

"Well~ You're wearing such a suggestive swimsuit with a figure like yours in front of all of these men~" he teased, making her cheeks flare up.

"Sh-Shut up! And worry about others you jerk!" Kirino started punching his arm and Mio just watched, trying not to giggle.

"A-Alright, l-let's not f-fight." Mio said, containing her laughs.

"H-He's being a pervert!" protested Kirino, the dark blush still prominent on her face.

"Well, I have something in my bag that might fix it." Mio said then walked towards her bag and pulled out a large book. "T-This book might wreck his brain a little or something… I-It's heavy…"

Kirino smirked deviously, taking the book from Mio and turning towards Loki with a menacing glare. "Get ready~ Lo-ki-kun~," she said in a sadistic tone, which made him back up in fear.

"Y-You're not thinking about hitting me with that thing are you?" Loki said, pointing at the book in fear.

"Oh of course not~" she said at first and just as Loki sighed in relief she shouted, "I'm planning on beating you with it!"

"A-Ah M-Mio! Help me!"

Mio looked around then saw Apollo nearby and ran towards him. "Apollo, want to play around in the water?"

"Okay Butterfly-san!" he cheered happily and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the water. Just as they got in, a sudden cold breeze blew in, and the air and water chilled.

"D-Doesn't it feel a little cold all of a sudden?" Mio asked, shivering a little.

"Wh-What the hell is going on!?" asked Takeru, the whole group suddenly shivering and wishing they had kept their clothes on.

"M-Mio, here!" Kirino held up Mio's clothes as she started putting hers on. Mio ran towards Kirino and quickly put her clothes on and sighed.

"This must be Zeus' work…" mumbled Hades in his usual gloomy tone.

"Why would Zeus be following us?" Yui asked Hades, wondering why he would do something like this during their trip.

"He probably isn't following us, just watching. He probably did this as some sort of test," explained Apollo.

"Test?" Yui looked at Apollo. "What does he to test?"

Apollo shrugged, and looking at everyone around him shivering he suggested, "I guess we should get into the house for now so we don't all catch colds!"

"Last one there has to cook for us!" Kirino said, grabbing Mio's hand and started running towards the house.

"A-Again!?" shouted Mio as they ran, though she was giggling happily.

And then the rest of the group started running. Takeru nearly caught up with Kirino and Mio, but those two kept running as fast as their legs can go.

"Yay~! First again!" cheered Kirino as her and Mio high fived.

"Yay!" Mio started jumping and cheering with a smile. "We got first again!"

"And I got last again…" muttered Baldar as he slumped down in defeat.

"Don't worry Baldar," Mio said and walked over to him. "I'm sure that you'll make something good."

"Th-Thanks Mio-san!" said Baldar, smiling widely at her.

"You're welcome." Mio smiled at him and patted his head.

"Oh what could be going on over here~?" mused Kirino as she popped up behind the two and gave them a suggestive look.

"Nothing really," Mio looked at Kirino and tilted her head in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh really?~" Kirino smirked then backed away from the two. "Okay. Alright. Whatever you guys say then."

The two looked confused as Kirino chuckled slightly, and suddenly Loki spoke up, "So what do we do now?"

"Let's just relax." Kirino suggested as she walked inside the house.

"Agreed," said Yui with a small smile and everyone went inside and were hanging out in the couch area. However, after some time some people started to get bored and restless.

"I'm suuuuuuuuuuuuper boooooooooooooored!" Kirino groaned and rolled around on the ground. "Someone entertain me!"

"How about we play a game?" Mio suggested then pulled out cards. "I have some cards. Maybe we can play something."

"Can't we just go back!?" grumbled Takeru in annoyance and Yui and Apollo had worried looks on their faces.

"H-How about we play with fireworks!" Yui suggested as she stood up, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! We'll just get them while everyone else waits here!" agreed Apollo eagerly.

"M-Mind if Kusanagi and I get the fireworks instead?" Mio stands up and asked Apollo.

"Wait a minute, who put you in charge Apollo?" asked Takeru defiantly, and then Mio had a bright idea.

"A-Apollo is the student council president so y-you have to listen to him!" she blurted out.

"Heh?" The group looked at Mio and she started getting a little nervous.

Yui looked at Mio who was starting to get nervous and decided to explain, "The student council president is like the voice of the students. He leads them and makes school life more enjoyable."

"Y-Yeah, what K-Kusanagi said!" Mio nodded, feeling a little embarrassed.

The others sighed and went back to talking and whatnot as Apollo asked, "So you wanted to go with Fairy-san to get the fireworks? Right butterfly?"

"Huh? I-I mean yes I do!" Mio looked at Apollo then nodded. "So, let's go Kusanagi!"

"Hey, does chibi-chan want to go with you guys?" asked Apollo innocently, looking over at Kirino who just so happened to overhear what he called her.

"C-Chibi-chan?!" Kirino frowned, her eyes twitching a little.

"It's such a cute Japanese word I heard, I thought it suited you!" he exclaimed happily, and Yui and Mio sighed that he didn't know what it actually meant.

"Don't call me Chibi-chan!" Kirino scolded Apollo slightly and sighed.

"W-We should go since it'll take a little while…" whispered Mio to Yui and Yui nodded in agreement.

Yui and Mio walked out of the house and they started walking.

"Where's the fireworks at?" Mio asked, tilting her head.

"Well, if we're lucky there might be some in the shed over there. If not we'll have to walk all the way back to the school," she stated as she pointed to a shed about 5 minutes away from them.

"Okay." Mio nodded then walked towards the shed. "Let's see… Ah there's some fireworks in here."

"Alright!" cheered Yui as she started to gather the fireworks.

"Where should we start these fireworks at?" Mio tilted her head and asked Yui.

"Hm… Maybe over there," suggested Yui as she pointed to a spot near the lake right in front of the cottage.

"That looks like a good place." Mio smiled and nodded.

The two got to the spot and set up all the fireworks and their timers, then rushed back to the cottage just as the first ones started to go off.

"Whoa, what happened you guys." Apollo asked the girls as they got back into the cottage.

"We set off fireworks look!" exclaimed Mio and just as she pointed at the sky they started to go off, and everyone inside the cottage rushed onto the deck.

The fireworks went up into the air and they exploded, showing off colorful and bright lights.

"Woah! What are those!?" asked Takeru in awe, all of the gods looked surprised since they had never seen fireworks before.

"They're fireworks." Kirino replied, standing next to Takeru.

"They're amazing…" he admitted, "Sometimes humans can make some pretty neat stuff."

"Well, you finally admitted something." Kirino smirked a little as she looked at Takeru.

"D-Don't get used to it!" he muttered in his usual tsundere way.

"You're blushing though." Mio pointed out then pointed at Takeru's cheeks.

Kirino then started to tease him and poke his cheeks, laughing as he swatted her away. Mio watched them, giggling softly and she didn't notice someone was beside her.

"These are beautiful Butterfly," he complimented, smiling brightly at her.

"Th-Thank you…" she replied softly, turning her head away so he wouldn't notice her small blush.

 _This vacation was a good idea after all…_ thought the three smiling girls as they watched the sky light up.


End file.
